


everybody has secrets

by donghyuckies



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: M/M, Making Out, jaemin has a twin sister, jaemin is a player, jaesung, some insinuations but nothing explicit, this is for my gf
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-21
Updated: 2019-05-21
Packaged: 2020-03-08 22:16:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,285
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18903721
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/donghyuckies/pseuds/donghyuckies
Summary: Everyone has secrets, don't say anything else. Truth is not important to people.





	everybody has secrets

**Author's Note:**

> hi i was inspired by everybody has secrets by iu (feat. gain) and i love this song SO MUCH. 
> 
> also english it's not my first language so....

"Mr. Park," the girl greeted with a brief bow, all smiling. "How is my lovely father-in-law? Enjoying the party?"

The old man smiled ear to ear with his teeth yellowed by caffeine and nicotine.

"My dear! I'm fine, thank you. The party is fantastic."

And then there was a conversation which Jisung was not very interested. He didn't care for any word exchanged between his father and his bride.

In fact, Jisung had no interest in that woman he would marry a few months, especially if his father was involved.

More people approached and talked with false enthusiasm and sympathy that didn't belong to them and all this deeply sickened Jisung. The young man wanted to be able to vomit his words of hatred for everyone present.

Her eyes went to the ceiling of the great hall, watching the luxurious diamond chandeliers shine, there were golden details all over the room, big red couches and crystal goblets. 

With a quick check he saw how beautiful the place was, but it didn't matter. He was already used to that kind of thing, he didn't see anything so fascinating in well-planned places like that.

All wealthy businessmen, lawyers, and important politicians were gathered there at that high society "party," but all Jisung wanted was for each of them to disappear forever so he wouldn't have to deal with all that falsehood anymore.

But what could he do? From the time he was a child, those fake people surrounded him.

There was no escape, there were lies everywhere. From his friendships to his parents and especially his future marriage.

Jisung was sick of lying, but he knew it was the only way to survive in the midst of snakes.

Ironically, _his only truth was his biggest lie_.

_His biggest secret._

 

His eyes met a malicious grin walking towards him and he promptly smiled back. Jisung felt his stomach twist uneasily, the anxiety he felt was tingling in the corner of his mouth and an inexplicable urge to laugh was suppressed. Jisung wanted to let out a cry of relief, but let his mouth shut by the mask of a good boy he had to follow.

"Sister!" The newcomer said, hugging the woman who looked so much like him. "Mr and Mrs Park." His voice was steady and his posture polite as he greeted the couple. "Hi, brother-in-law." He turned to Jisung who stared at him after greeting everyone and there was a tone of irony in his voice that was explicit only to the two of them.

"Jaemin-ssi." Jisung said in a friendly voice, but his features were steady in a serious way.

"Mrs. Park, you look incredibly beautiful today." Jaemin praised gallant. "More than my sister who is the bride tonight." He laughed.

Jisung tensed at the sound of Jaemin's laughter as his mother blushed.

Na's sister just rolled her eyes.

"Na Jaemin, you don't waste time young man." The older man said in a playful tone. "Don't flirt with my wife right in front of me!" They all laughed, except for Jisung. "You should get  a bride, too. I suppose it's lonely to see your twin sister getting married."

"I would only agree to marry if you had a daughter. Na and Park were made for the union, you know what I mean. Besides, I'm a one-night stand man." He winked.

Everyone laughed, this time even Jisung - the only one who understood the real meaning of those words.

"You're really remarkable, Na Jaemin." One of the women present said with a glint of interest in the gaze, drawing everyone's attention.

Jaemin studied the young woman from top to bottom with a slight smile.

Jisung only watched silently as Na approached and asked her name before inviting her to dance.

And Jaemin was a perfect prince, hand in hand, he led the girl to the center of the great hall where other couples danced classical music and deposited a kiss in her delicate hands. Kim Saerom who by far was one of the most beautiful young women of the party.

She was very pretty, the only child of a great businessman, but she had a bad taste for men.

Jaemin and Saerom danced exactly three songs before all the boy's gentleness was over and he found a way to disappear with the girl elsewhere.

And leave Jisung feeling anxious.

 

...

 

Park had already rolled his eyes so many times that night that when he saw Na Jaemin by himself drinking a glass of wine and staring at him like a silent invitation to approach he couldn't help but smile.

In discreet steps, Jisung approached slowly, standing side by side with the other boy and just being close to Na made the younger one shiver. It was impossible to deny in the end was still the same fucker in love with his bride's brother.

He still remembered the day he met him, when they were both still children. Jaemin has always seemed like a prince with his handsome face and snobby personality. Regardless of hating him at first, Jisung wasn't able to resist when the first kiss happened since his fleshy lips were kissable in the same amount which he said absurd.

It was only for Jaemin to be the brother of his future bride, but it turned into a mad and carnal passion. 

Park was not someone who cared about sex, but with Jaemin he had withdrawal attacks from the other's body.

Both denied for a long time, but the sexual tension was incontestable, unfeasible to bear. They always had to consume the burning desire inside their bodies. Because the carnal act, unfortunately, was the only thing they could have.

Jaemin never showed if his feelings were deeper than his desire, unlike Park that always declared his love for him.

The truth they both knew, was that Jaemin hid what he felt, he denied what his heart screamed every time he thought of Jisung and even if it hurt him, he would continue like that, because he needed to be the strongest of that relationship for Park.

"What did you do with the heiress of the BS group?" Jisung asked with narrow eyes.

He was jealous and Jaemin chuckled.

"Are you talking about Saerom?" Jaemin made his best cynical face, which increased the anger of the younger. "Nothing I have not done to you before." He laughed. "Relax, we were just making out. I'm curious when I drink."

The Curious-When-I-Drink thing was a reference when Jisung said he was straight even when he kissed Jaemin every time he got drunk.

"Are you going to play about this again?" Jisung whispered in Jaemin's ears. They were entering a dangerous zone.

"Let me mock you a little bit." Na complained in a sly tone as the other discreetly smoothed his waist.

"I can't believe you had the courage to do this in a place like this..." Jisung whispered but still angry.

Jaemin laughed loudly this time.

"And I don't believe you're having the guts to have an attack of jealousy in a place like that." Though Jaemin was speaking softly he was warning Jisung too. "Maybe you don't but I'm single and who's having an engagement party is you." 

"But-" Jisung tried to say something but he knew Jaemin was right.

"And yet... Here you are wanting to argue with your brother-in-law just because he had a little fun. We are families practically now, could you let me enjoy the party? It's my sister who's getting married."

Jisung had fire in his eyes and Jaemin found it funny because he loved to annoy him.

"You talk like I'm marrying your sister of my own free will." Park sighed loudly. He was tired of the little games. "You know very well how I feel, Jaemin. I wouldn't mind not being the heir of the company if it were to be able to be with you. " 

"Very romantic of you, but I wouldn't stay with a poor man." Jisung smiled because the mood was calmer this time and the older one was already playing again.

"And what's forbidden is a lot more exciting," Jaemin said as he guided the other away, heading toward the same warehouse that he disappeared with the girl from before.

"You know your sister's coming to live with me after the wedding don't you?" The younger wanted to remind him since they were always in his apartment.

"I always liked hotels." He didn't care what Jisung said. "We don't have to worry about the noise or the dirt afterwards."

Jaemin placed his icy hands on Jisung's neck. The boy felt goosebumps.

"To be honest, I can not wait for the wedding day to arrive and my little sister, wanted to find out on the honeymoon that her husband really likes it. will be able to do something with her."

Jaemin sometimes seemed to hate his own sister, Na Jaeha. 

Perhaps because she is the privileged one among the brothers... or because she was marrying the love of his life.

Jaeha has always been obsessed by Jisung since childhood, that marriage was like a dream come true for her who suspected that her twin brother also liked the Park.

Which even made the girl always boast in front of Jaemin, however, Jaeha didn't know the secret between her brother and her beloved fiancé.

The twins lived in the battlefield.

But Jaemin was already the winner.

The older boy his mouth to Jisung's neck and sucked his skin slowly.

Park gasped.

"You really don't have any scruples, Na Jaemin."

And now that the two were alone with no one to witness around it didn't take a second longer until the distance between his lips ended.

Their lips touched against a hurried kiss. There was no one who controlled the kiss if not the sexual tension that had been installed between them since they met at the party.

Jaemin pulled the other by his tie as Park held his hands, pulling Na's waist closer and closer until he was about to rub their pelvis together.

They were excited, shivers ran through their bodies.

Jaemin's restless hand came down to Jisung's ass and squeezed it tightly, causing the other to gasp.

They kissed again this time more calmly but not with less will in the act. They tasted each other with dedication, their tongues meeting in perfect synchrony. Neither of them could imagine getting tired of this intimate contact. The sensation that Na's fleshy lips caused was Jisung's greatest addiction.

Every need, every affection, every emotion was lost as the lips parted and consumed as they approached again in a matter of seconds. The air was gone, the kiss was over, but their eyes still stared at each other feverishly.

"At the time of your vows, think of me." Jaemin laughed, leaving a bite on Jisung's lower lip that practically purred at the touch. "When my sister says she has accepted, it is our bond that will be eternalized, our secret among brothers-in-law."

"As much as I try, I'll never feel good about what we do. I don't like to hide it, I hate secrets, you know?" Jisung confessed in his aching voice as he felt the other's kisses on his neck.

"Jisung, baby, don't be silly." Jaemin sat at an old table there, pulling the Park into his lap.

"Secrets is what moves the curiosity and without curiosity there would be no interest. It is the praxis of humanity to be curious. We always want to know more." Jaemin smiled and stroking his boy's head. "If it wasn't for my mysterious aura you wouldn't be so fucking in love with me."

Jisung smirked.

"Thinking on this side, it's true. I'm very curious and you've always stirred that in me."

"I know that." Jaemin moaned, almost losing his mind as Jisung's kisses on his neck distracted him.

"You know?"

"Yes. That's why I ask you to not reveal everything about yourself, a person who is more mysterious as we approach is far better than the boring stability of a bland marriage where everyone knows what happens in each other's lives." They kissed once more. "I wanna be able to fantasize about you when I miss you."

Jaemin said it all in a sensual tone that made Jisung crazy for him.

"I want to imagine you touching yourself for missing my body." The older gasped, not resisting as Jisung proceeded to rub his butt against his erection, Jaemin's fingers held the other's waist possessively.

"So everyone should have secrets?"

"Everyone has secrets." Jaemin replied between his heavy gasps as Jisung gasped in his ears, increasing the rhythm of friction in the older's erection. "Just feel what we have. It's a secret but it's more real than anything you could have with her."

And Jisung knew that everything Jaemin said was true.

Even if his fiance discovered his affair with her brother, nothing would change, because their marriage was a farce. It was different from what he had with Jaemin.

The touches, the confessions and the feelings were all real.

Vivid.

"If our parents found out, we would be exiled from the country." Jisung laughed without humor. "Then we can never be caught."

Jaemin smiled, finally, Jisung understood what was said between the lines.

"Shh." Jaemin sealed his lips, asking for silence. " _Don't say anything else_."

  
  


 

_People say that nothing can be kept insecret forever, but do you really think there is no story that anyone knows? Do you really think you know everything about a person you are close to?_

_Everyone has secrets, do not say anything else._

_Let's pretend nothing happened and you didn't read anything._

_Truth is not important to people._


End file.
